


The Ultimate Stress Relief

by Kyumika



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumika/pseuds/Kyumika
Summary: On the night before the final battle against Innominat and Artorius, Magilou recommends a more efficient way for Velvet to relieve stress, as the hot springs were clearly useless, causing the opposite effect for Velvet.





	The Ultimate Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first completed Berseria fanfiction? Honestly I started an Eizen playing gacha games one months ago but I was never really bothered with it and so it's still just sitting there, probably crying from not being updated since August *casually whistles and laughs* Okay anyway, this one shot is a whole load of bull because I can't write NSFW for the hell of it but I suppose, read if you want. No Judge Zone here so... Don't come roasting me about this after :) I’m actually half way through another BDSM from a request on fanfiction.net so I’ll probably make a series of oneshots so request away!
> 
> Oh well, read at your own risk. Don't read if you hate NSFW, BDSM or Veleanor.

 

"Velvy, is there anyone in particular you have taken a liking to? In that way of course," The retarded witch whispered into my ear, knowing that she would probably get bashed to death and eaten alive using the therionic claw of the infamous Lord of Calamity, yours truly. "Because y'know, all girls have crushes these days."

I breathed in deeply and let out a sigh, holding back the temptation of throwing the annoying brat overboard and calmly replied, "Of course not. A lover would just hold me back. I don't need anyone. I just need to kill Artorius and Innomi-"

"Vel chill out. Like please," The witch let out an exasperated sigh and placed her hands on my shoulders while hiding a grin behind her large hat that was covering her face at that moment. "Have you ever thought about having someone to relieve all this stress on? Like y'know, apparently BDSM is some real good stress re-"

"I could do with some actually," I deviously smirked, my convulsing daemon claw wrapped around Magilou's waist waiting for the perfect moment to crush her. "Where would you like to get fucked tonight?"

"Oh my, how forward are we today? I don't feel like it tonight. Well I'd assume you'd want to leave that for later anyway." For clarification, Magilou and I occasionally went at it, for that reason exactly. We went at it as it was stress relief. Gaining all of this malevolence and with thoughts of Artorius and Innominat clouding my mind, she recommended doing this sort of thing with absolutely no romantic feelings behind them. We were basically fuck buddies. She winked, looking down at the claw and I felt like I saw a split-second of disappointment in the witch's eyes but she instantly replaced it with the laid back expression she usually has. "...So tomorrow's the day, huh? Have you ever thought about what you'd do after killing your beloved brothers?" She said, that one question I hear almost every day from her. "Wouldn't you need a lover as all of us would surely leave you even though you're our favourite Lord of Calamity. Y'know for me, I'd need to find better entertainment as you've done what you n-"

"Phi and Eleanor wouldn't leave me..." I silently mouthed which seemed to have piqued Magilou's interest as she energetically pressed me for more. I glanced around to find that nobody else was on deck other than myself and Magilou. Thinking that throwing her overboard wasn't a good idea as no other person would be here to save her and I'd feel too embarrassed picking her back onboard,I dismissed the usual plan and sat down, covering my ears from her upcoming teasing.

"Hmmm Eleanor huh? How are you so sure she won't leave you? Surely she'd want to become a Shepherd and reform the world, don't you think? She'll be a highly respected leader while you're just still a despicable daemon who eats people's souls just to save your no-longer-dead brother and that all you've done has been for nough-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Yelling at the witch before storming back towards my quarters, I silently cursed at her and wondering why I didn't kill her right there and then. She probably just wanted to see my reaction when I get worked up for her own entertainment. I'm not even sure why did I get so angry. "Was it because she mentioned Laphi? Or was it truly because Eleanor would leave my side and once again become my enemy...?"

"You know, you should probably take your chance with Eleanor right now if you really do treasure her. You might not ever get a chance again... Just if you wanted to know, Eleanor totally looks at you in that way," were the last words she said to me this evening. At sunrise, Eizen planned to dock in Port Zekson declaring that the final battle was approaching rapidly. Magilou was probably right and so, I decided to take her advice, for some ridiculous reason.

I quietly trod on the squeaky wooden floorboards of the Van Eltia towards my room until I suddenly heard strange noises from the room opposite. I leant my ear against the door to grasp hold of the situation.

"Ah... Nggh... Right there... Ahh...V-Vel..."

Blushing, I turned away and rested my hand on the cold door handle of my own bedroom but the thoughts couldn't get out of my mind. Phi often slept with Eleanor -as in sleeping next to- as she's his vessel so what if... No, no. They would never do anything as indecent as that although my mind couldn't rest until I settled this matter so I took a deep breath, knocked and pushed her door open.

"A-Ah it's y-y-you V-V-Velvet?! S-Sh-" Wide-eyed, she swiftly grabbed the nearest covers to her and retreated to the corner of the bed, furthest away from me. "A-aha... D-Did you need something from me?"

As silently as possible and trying to hide my blush, I shut the door and gently padded across towards the small and seemingly frail body of her's, increasingly quivering every step I took. I came this far so there was no way for me to turn back now. Having only a small towel to cover herself, most of her pristine, porcelain skin laid bare to my eyes. The only area she clearly attempted to cover was her chest and anything lower didn't leave much to the imagination. Feeling the blood rush to my ears, I let my desires take over. "I need something. I need you."

"Aha... you're joking right? I'm surely dreaming..."

"You're not," Throwing myself onto her -though without brute force, not wanting to break the fragile porcelain she was made out of- I gently caressed her cheeks.

"I often hear Magilou screaming thoug-"

"Pay no need to her, you probably just heard me torturing her," quickly cutting her off, I replied with a hint of truth in there, not mentioning a word about her enjoying it at all.

I lightly traced my fingers over her chest area after noticing the scar that was revealed when Eleanor was too shocked about the turn of events that she even dropped the only cloth covering the one and only thing she clearly didn't want me to ever see.

"Ah!" She yelped and accidentally forcefully pushed me away.

"I'm sorry, did you not like that?"

"It's not like that... I mean, don't you think... it's ugly?"

She looked as if she was about to cry, and so I tried my best and gently wrapped my arms around her waist and caressed her like how I treated Laphi all those years ago. "Of course not. I think it's wonderful. It shows the hard times you've been through and that you're still alive, even after all those events..."

"Velvet..." she murmured, turning to face me and lightly fitted her lips to mine. "You know, I actually loved you this entire time..."

"The feeling's mutual," I gasped in between kisses. The longer we kissed, the more passionate it became. I used my finger to pinch her already erect nipple, which made her moan and I instantly took that chance to deepen our kiss, intertwining our tongues, the moans of pleasure escaping each of our lips every few seconds. Gasping for air after breaking away, I softly kissed down her neck and lightly bit her earning a couple of groans from her. I used my fingertips to tenderly massage her soft, moderately sized breast, her arms wrapped around my neck as she dug her fingernails into my shoulder blades.

"V-Velvet... K-Kiss me..." Eleanor breathed, trying her best to keep the volume down. If the boys found out... Rokurou would probably joke about it for a few seconds then completely forget about it, Eizen wouldn't make much of a fuss about it I'd assume but Magilou... She would definitely tease me till the end of the world although she probably already knew what was going to happen.

Smirking, my nose met with hers, "as you wish, Princess," and forcefully pressed my lips back onto hers, entangling our tongues once again while trailing my bandaged arm down her torso then realising that was probably a waste of my time, as I wouldn't be able feel her warmth through the bandages so I instead switched to using my right arm, feeling it rise up and down every deep breath she took and exhaled.

After pulling away, I slowly and cautiously reached between her thighs and felt the sticky substance overflow on my fingers. I let a flirty smirk appear on my face while sucking seductively on my own fingers covered in her fluids. "I'm surprised you're already this wet. We haven't even done anything yet."

"I was already wet before you turned up so suddenly..." she blushed, covering her bright red face with her hands while I continued to lick off whatever remaining liquids were on my hand.

"Oh? What could have possibly made you this soaked?"

"Thinking of you..." Eleanor muttered under her breath and gave a small pout -because she was clearly missing my touch too much- which I noticed and grinned. She was so freaking cute that way.

"Wow, smooth," I chuckled before meeting her lips with mine once again, only that it didn't happen. The door quietly creaked open and a witch's hat popped in along with her perverted as heck sidekick. With my face red with fury and embarrassment, I released the chains sealing off my therion claw and grabbed the two with the one massive pulsing monstrous body part and threw them out as hard as I could. The last thing I heard before shutting the door was Eizen and Benwick complaining the hell out of Magilou for destroying half of the ship's resting quarters. I turned back to Eleanor after returning my left arm back to normal, my eyes widening when I saw the red streak across her arm. "Shit, I must've cut you with my claw. Are you okay? Should we stop now?"

She shook her head, her pink twintails dancing like the baubles on Christmas trees when you first hang them on, "I'm fine,"she whispered in my ear while wrapping her arms around my neck, "if I had to say, it felt quite good, the pain I mean..."

My jaw just dropped and I stared at her like she was some other species I had never seen in my life before, although I did know those kinds of people did exist. For example, Magilou. "I never expected YOU to be into BDSM..."

"Well now you do. We all learn new things every day," Eleanor gave me a flirty wink whilst her arms clung around my left arm. I then proceeded to unwrap my bandages and used them to tie Eleanor's arms behind her back, leaving her completely exposed and she seemed to have nothing against it. I took out the bandage I used to tie up my hair and wrapped them over her eyes, being an effective blindfold.

"Just don't come crying to me later," I snorted, once again allowing my therion claw to come free out of its shell. I took one look at Eleanor again and studied her beautiful, almost unscathed body once more and thought that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I wouldn't ever think twice about hurting Magilou or any of my foes but I'd never try to hurt Phi no matter what. Heck I'd even brutally injure Rokurou or Eizen if they really wanted me to but hurting Eleanor makes me hesitate, for some reason. "...I'd feel kinda bad doing this to you. Anyone else I wouldn't give a shit but..."

"Oh so you do whatever Magilou wants but not me? Velv-"

"I just don't want to ruin your gorgeous skin..."

She leant forward and tried biting into my claw, making me jolt backwards while the teeth were smeared with the blood from my claw. "I never knew you liked eating daemons too, princess."

She blushed slightly but made no comment to my previous statement and continued on with whatever she was saying. "My body was already destroyed when that daemon attacked me. Go all out on me Velvet. You could do with the stress relief."

"How about I leave the claw till last?"

"Fair enough."

I scavenged the room for items that I could possibly use on her. My findings slightly shocked me. I could imagine Magilou having these sorts of things her room, which for a fact I know she does but Eleanor...? Really? There was a lot I didn't know about her and my impression of her just did a 180 degree flip. "Eleanor, if I may ask, why the hell do you even have a fucking whip in here?"

"U-Um well I-I use it to scare off rats and other pests in my room... Yes, yes, that's why I have a whip aha..." Laughing sheepishly, she fidgeted around and breathed heavily "Just U-Use it on me already..."

I was still hesitant but I tried it anyway. I lashed out on Eleanor's smooth back a couple of times, earning sweet moans of pleasure from the girl, the perfect ear candy for me. "Ah! A-aah Velvet! Hnng! More! Ah!" After a few lashes, it seemed that I started getting addicted to her cries. I felt like my own head was getting hot and dizzy from this intoxication and I ended up whipping her harder than I would've liked myself, though she seemed to be having the time of her life. "Jesus Christ, you fucking slut. If you're gonna scream, scream some more!"

"V-Velvet... Hurt me more... It feels so good... To be hurt by you..." Panting, she choked on her words which knocked a sense of reality back into me. I continued with the task at hand but was wondering about how the entire boat could've heard her screams.

"Fuck this, I don't want Magilou recording this or whatever shit she's doing out there." Shaking my head, I instantly reached out and grabbed the nearest item of clothing, which just happened to be her lazily discarded panties, and shoved them in her mouth, earning muffled moans of pleasure from her and a muffled request.

"T-The claw..."

Sighing, I decided it was finally time to use the claw. After all, she wanted it so badly. I wondered what would've happened if I fisted her then let my claw out but clearly that was not a good idea as I imagined her guts would go splat all over the walls considering the size of my claw. "Well here goes nothing."

My arm transformed into the grotesque claw and went in to scratch her arms, legs, stomach, everything. I attempted to keep the wounds as shallow as possible so that I don't kill her and that she doesn't bleed to death. Eleanor kept telling me that she would use healing artes on herself afterwards so that she doesn't bleed to death. Even Magilou never asked for me to scratch her like this and she was some crazy masochist in bed and so this behaviour of Eleanor really shook me.

As I clawed over her chest I mumbled, "this scar needn't bother you anymore. Think of me whenever you see it..." And with that, there had been claw marks all over her body with blood soaking myself and the room even though we only went at it for about two minutes. As quickly as possible, I untied her and left her to deal with the wounds, as I myself never possessed any healing artes of my own and so I resorted to examining the current state of the room. It looked as if a murder had occurred in the room with all the blood splattered across the nearest wall and quite a bit on the floor. How she had not died was a mystery to me and I was wondering whether or not did she need a blood transfusion. "Do you think we should stop here? What if the cuts reopen or the blood loss damages you-"

"Velvet. I'm done... So t-take me now..."

By that, I believed she meant scissoring, which I had unsurprisingly done many times with Magilou. I sighed and started to pull off my coat until a question that was in dire need of answering popped into my head. "Wait, you've already had your virginity taken, right?"

"W-What? O-Of course not! I-I never eve-"

I pecked her on the lips, silencing her. "Okay okay, sure whatever. I expected you to be a whore or something after seeing that you're into BDSM but suppose I was wrong. Didn't expect that this was your first time though."

"Velvet I swear..."

Believing that an opportunity to tease her came up, I smirked and took the chance as Eleanor's far too cute when she's flustered. "Go on then, swear at me."

"I-I w-won't..."

"Can't do it, crybaby exorcist?"

"D-Don't call me that!" Pouting, she turned her bare back to me and folded her arms. I snaked my arms around her receiving a sudden yelp from her, who was clearly not expecting me to do anything. Breathing onto her ear, I whispered, "just say fuck..."

"No... Velvet please."

"Or would you rather say shit? Seeing as you almost let that slip out of your mouth earli-"

"Velvet!"

Sighing, I gave up and let go of her. "Seems like you're very fixated keeping yourself clean."

"H-Huh?"

"Fuck it," I mumbled as I started tearing down my ripped shorts and black panties beneath that. "I can't be assed to take off anything else so you'll just have to deal with this." After spreading her legs out, I climbed on top of her and slowly began to rock my hips at the same speed as the gorgeous being below me.

"Haah, I never knew scissoring, aaah, felt this good," she moaned while rapidly increasing in pace. My hands, that were feeling rather bored moved towards her mounds and rubbed her nipples between my thumb and index finger as roughly as possible. "V-Velvet I'm gonna... Ah! It feels too g-good..."

Panting, I leaned in closer to her face, gazing into those emerald jewels of hers and smiled before meeting her lips once again as I felt like something was building up in myself. "E-Eleanor... I think I'm almost..."

Scissoring was not new to me, as previously mentioned, although it never felt this good doing it with Magilou. Maybe what they said about having sex with a loved one is much for fulfilling and satisfying than a fuck buddy. She wrapped her arms around my neck as we both climaxed and moaned from pure ecstasy. I rolled over and laid on my back catching my breath as she laid facing me, her tender fingers laced in my thick, raven black hair that was a complete mess, sprawled across the bed. I let out a quiet chuckle and hugged her warm body close to mine, possibly the last time I'd ever have someone this close to me. "Eleanor."

"Hm?"

"Yknow... You made the bed all wet!"

"It wasn't just me!" She retorted, nudging me slightly but not having much room to do so as I held her too tightly.

"Oh yeah? Well guess who's sleeping in this room tonight?"

"Then let's switch rooms."

"What the- Hell no, I'm not living in this trash can of yours."

"... It's not that bad, is it?"

"No, I guess..." I took a deep breath and exhaled. Teasing her took too much effort but it was worth it in the end. For me I suppose. I never knew whether or not she enjoyed being flustered like that. I remembered that it was the last night for me with these companions of mine and I subconsciously blurted out: "What would you do if I said you'll never see me ever again, after the battle against Artorius?"

"Hm... I'd probably sob for days on end and curse myself for being absolutely helpless... Wait don't tell me-"

"Nah, I was just wondering. I'd never leave you..."

"I love you Velvet..."

"..."

She suddenly sat up and had a sly grin on her face and giggled, "Don't tell me you're that kind of person who has trouble saying 'I love you'?"

I quickly rolled over to my other side with my back facing her, not wanting her to see how goddamned red my face was at the time. "What, hell no! W-Who do you think I am?"

She sighed, laid back down next to me and wrapped her slender arms around my abdomen, fitting her chin in the crook of my neck and whispered, "you're the Lord of Calamity and the one that I love the most..."

We laid there for a couple of minutes, not one sound but the sound of our breathing. We just laid there in peace, not wanting to ever break from the embrace ever, Eleanor's body warmth calming down all of my desires. Just her being there was enough for me. "Hey, you once said that you were good with your hands."

After realising what I meant, I felt the temperature of her face rise drastically as she gave me a stuttered reply, "W-What? I guess I did but not in t-that w-way, pervert!"

Snorting, I turned and faced her, staying in the warm embrace she enveloped me in. "Yeah, yeah, I know... In the end, you never got round to mending my clothes. I have to fight Artorius and Innominat in these cheap as fuck clothes because of you!"

"Well I'm sorry..." Yawning, the innocent, young girl, who tried her best to stay awake for me, ended up failing and drifted off into a deep sleep. All that sex must've made her tired and we had a expectedly long day ahead of us, therefore not bothering to go back to my own chambers -which were honestly about three metres away- I nodded off beside her, hugging her tightly in case of the unforeseeable future.

* * *

 

The Empyrean's throne is only a few minutes away from Port Zekson and so we travelled how we always travelled, mainly consisting of walking, occasional monster attacks, chitchatting and dealing with Magilou's shit every few seconds.

"Oh right, I been meaning to ask," Rokurou saye, breaking off all the conversations that happened a few seconds ago. "What were you two doing last night? I heard some groans and one of you say 'you made the bed all wet' while I was passing by late at night."

Looking rather fidgety, the former exorcist scratches her head and laughs sheepishly, her face turning as red as her fiery hair that is tied up in her usual twin tails. "We were... Cleaning! There was a bucket I couldn't reach on a high shelf so I asked Velvet to come over...” Biting her nail, she glanced at the trees in the other direction, “I didn’t realise it was filled with rum so..."

"Just look at this little midget," I wink, patting my hand on her head, trying my best not to ruin her hair that probably took her hours to tie up. One must know that although twintails look simple to deal with, they actually take a lot of precision and time to make them perfectly even and balanced and someone like Eleanor the perfectionist would clearly have a problem with them if they weren't even. In some respects, I could relate as I despised having clothes or garbage carelessly discarded on the ground in my former house in Aball. My sister drilled all of those cleaning and cooking related lectures into me I felt like I could recite each of them by heart at the time.

"So now you're saying anyone shorter than you is a midget? I'm only five centimetres shorter!" She protests, clinging onto my arm tightly. Eizen whistles and Magilou slowly edges towards me and whispers, "You sure nothing happened last night?"

From the way we both were acting, it is clear that everyone has a faint idea what is going on from the change in our relationship -like Eleanor was NEVER this clingy- although I don’t mind if I am honest, as this would probably be the last day we'd all be together.

"Um..." Behind the five of us, a timid Phi mumbles, stopping dead in his tracks. "I saw everything last night..."

Eleanor lifts her palm to her forehead and curses. "Oh shit... I forgot he was in me the whole time..." Believing that this might be the last chance for me to tease her, I quickly take the opportunity.

"Oh hey, look who finally swore!" I laugh as Eleanor instantly covered her mouth with her hands, her green crystalline eyes widening. "Took you long enough."

Beside us just at that moment, I see from the corner of my eye a devastated Magilou handing over what I assumed to be 1000 gald to Eizen. "Oi, the witch over there. Did you bet on me again?"

Winking, she dances over towards us and declares, "Indeed I hage. And I totally lost... I bet that you would make her swear while making precious, sweet love but guess that didn't happen... Vel, I'm disappointed in you."

Face palming, I knock her to one side and yell, "You deserved it, you damned witch!" Before arriving once again, and for the last time, at the large temple known as the Empyrean's throne, where the battle that ended it all occurred.


End file.
